TMNT Role Playing!
by tmnt224
Summary: Me and my friend RavenpawWarrior were role playing and I decided to post it! Enjoy )


So me and my friend-RavenpawWarrior were role playing and I decided to post it!

I was Raph, Leo and April.

She was Donnie, Mikey, Casey and her Oc Florence AKA Flo.

* * *

Flo: Um Raph? Were are we going?

Raph "Anywhere but here, I can't stand Mikey's stupid jokes anymore"

Takes Flo's hand and pulls her along.

"Oh alright" she followed him.

"just a little farther"  
He smiled at Flo as he lead her along the sewer tunnels, they came to the manhole lid. He opened it and they went out into the dark moonlit night.

"Okay" she smiles back.

He smiles back as they walked farther into the city.

"I wanted ta take you ta a special place I like. I uh thought ya know, that uh you'd want ta see it" he smiles shyly at her.

He lead her through a couple of alleyways and finally up onto a roof over looking the brightly lit city.

"So uh what do ya think?" he asked her, his beautiful amber eyes shining in the light.  
His mask tails fluttering in the weak wind.

Looks around and then back at him."It's wonderful,Raph".

"Ya really think so?" I looked at her, your eyes glowing with happiness and love.  
"So uh what do ya wanna talk about?" I mentally slapped myself at that stupid question.  
I hung my head wanting for a response.

"Yes,I think so." she chuckled slightly."It really doesnt matter,I'll let you decice on this one" she replied.

I stared at her for a moment before saying "Do ya think Leo is to pushy? I mean he's always bossin me around and Gah sometimes I hate him" I just realized I screwed up our romantic evening, cursing myself mentally.  
I just looked into the cold night, noticing there was fog coming in. I sighed as I thought we would have to go back to the lair soon.

"Well I dont think so,but sometimes he can be an little." she replied.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just he's always tellin me not ta go topside" I decided to drop that subject.

"I uh wrote sometin for ya" I reached into my belt where I had put the little piece of paper.

I handed it to you, you started to read it...

Raph's poem thing..

I've been wanting ta tell ya sometin but I haven't gotten the chance.

So I brought you up here, so you can hear.

I couldn't say this to you, I had ta write it down.

I can't get over your beautiful face and your eyes that brighten up my life.

I'm so glad I met you and I'm so glad to be able to call you mine.

I love you Flo, I want you to know.

Don't you ever leave as you'd ruin my dreams.

You'd break my heart in two and I'd be nothing without you.

You're my heart, you're mine.

But more importantly you're my life.

She glances up at him as she smiled as she finshes reading.

"Uh do ya like it" I felt my panic rising, I stared at her waiting for a response.

"I love it Raph," she replied.

"Oh, well good" I smiled as I leaned over to kiss her but was interrupted by.

"There you two are! we've been looking everywhere"

I turned to Leo, who was followed by Mikey and Donnie.

I sighed as he ruined are romantic evening together.  
"What do ya want Leo!" I snapped at him.

"We were just looking for you guys, you didn't leave a note or anything and you've been gone for hours" he replied.

"Well why'd you guys have ta come?" I pointed to Donnie and Mikey.

Mikey: "We wanted to come as well to help search" he answered.

"Yeah, well as ya can see I didn't need no rescue party!" I snarled at him, then turned my attention back to Leo.

"Why don't ya just go back to tha lair Leo!" I glared at him.

"Raph, if you would have left a note or something I wouldn't be here. Therefore this is your fault, not mine" he said in a calm tone of voice.

"Why should I? I think I'm old enough to go topside without telling my older brother!" I got up and yelled in Leo's face.

Leo sighed then looked at Flo.

"I'm sorry Flo, but I think you guys need to come back to the lair. There might be Foot Ninja out here."

"It's alright Leo" Flo replied,in an calm voice.

"See Flo doesn't mind that we were Worried sick!" Leo directed at Raph who was sending death glares.

"Come on, lets go back to the lair" Leo said as he started to make his way off the building.

Raph looked like he would kill, but he gave in and followed Leo off the building.

Looking back to make sure Flo was behind him, he met her eyes and smiled.

Then they made their way back home.

They came to the manhole cover, Leo reached down and lifted the heavy lid then he set it aside with a loud clang.

"Well if there wasn't foot ninja before, there is now!" Raph mumbled under his breath.

They started to climb the ladder down, they landed on the cold wet ground of the sewers.

They made their way through the tunnels, splashing as they did so.

Finally they came to the secret door and opened it by pulling the levers that were made to look like pipes.

"Home sweet home" Raph mumbled then looked over at Flo.

She smiled slightly as she looked at him.

I smiled back at her then I said.  
"So what now fearless? ya gonna keep us locked up here forever! look how that has affected Mikey, he lost his mind!"  
I said to Leo then looked over at mikey.

Mikey looks back at him,but said nothing.

I just glared at him, then I walked over to where Flo was sitting.

"Hey, Sorry about Leo runin our evenin together" I noticed Leo roll his eyes and left to go train.

"You've been awful quite tonight, are ya feelin Ok?" I asked her, feeling worry build in my stomach.

I pushed it down as I waited for her answer.

Already thoughts were coming to my mind as to what could be wrong.

I looked at her waiting for her answer.

"It's fine, yes I'm okay" she replied.

"If ya say so" I mumbled not really believing her.

I was bored outta my mind and I didn't know what to do.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright,then" Flo said.

"What's that babe?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"Never what would you like to do?"

"Hmm I say we wait till everyone goes ta bed then sneak out!" I grinned at her.  
Planning it out all in my head.

"That sounds nice,we'll do it then" Flo said,smiling.

"Alright, so my idea is went they all go ta bed. We quietly sneak out my bedroom and walk down the stairs then out the door and we're home free! Do ya have anything else ta add?"

I asked her, feeling quite proud of myselfself and I was grinning thinking of the look on Leo's face when he finds us gone.

He'll learn he's not in charge of me!.

"Not that I know of,but I'll let u know when I do" she said.

"Alright, then it's set. We'll sneak out tonight!" I said as I leaned back on the couch putting my hands behind my head.  
"So until then, what do ya want ta do?" I asked her.

"Yea.I dont ?" she asked me.

"Uh I have no clue, I guess watch a movie?" I suggested.

"That be fine" she said.

"Alright You pick it out" I told her smiling.

"Okay" she smiled back as she got up.

I watched her as she picked out a movie.

"How bout this one?I cant pronouce it,but it has to do with 'Ghosts' something Mikey would probably watch" she said as she showed the movie.

"Sounds good ta me, although if it has anything ta do with a superhero savin the day. Well I'll probably break the movie" I smiled at her.

She chuckled a bit."Alright.I dont think it does,been awhile since I seen it." she replied.

"If it does, I'll have ta have a word with Mikey about his choice in movies" I mumbled to her.

"We just have to wait to find out then" she replied after putting the movie in.

"Guess so" I said as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Okay" she smiled as she leaned back.

"Raph, I think it's time for you two to go to bed!" Leo said as he came form the training room.

"Ok Leo, what ever you say" I tried not to smile.

Leo gave me a weird look, before walking up the stairs to his own room.

"Come on Flo, lets go to 'bed' " I smiled at her.

Mikey and Donnie both heads to their own rooms,leaving the living room.

"Right" she replied,smiling back as she gotten up.

He climbed the stairs, looked back to make sure she was following then he went to his room.

She followed him and enter his room.

He closed the door once she was in

"Ok, we'll wait a while then sneak out"

"Okay" she replied.

10 mins later...

"Alright I think we can go now, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yea,I'm ready" she answered.

"Alright,lets go" I said as I quietly opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs, pausing to make sure she was following.

Flo followed,quietly.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the door.

They made it to the door and quietly opened it and headed out.

"So where to?" She asked,as soon as they were out.

"I don't know, wanna go beat some 'bad guys' up?" I laughed happy to be free of the lair then looked over at her.

She chuckled."If their are any out,then sure" she answered,smiling.

"This is New York City, of course they're out" I smiled at her then started to climb up the building.

"Okay" she smiled back,following him.

Once on top of the building, I started to jump from roof to roof.

"Think ya can beat that?" I yelled to her from across a roof.

She grinned,after jumping to a nother rooftop."Yea,I think so" she replied."I'm up for  
it" she said.

"Alright if ya sure" I teased her, then jumped away to another rooftop.

Flo glared at him,then she smiled and jumps down.

I paused "Hey do ya hear that?" I asked her.

She Stops for an mintue before replying."Yea,I do".

I looked over the edge of the building into the alleyway, there was a group of purple dragons robbing a store.

"Are ya ready for some action?" I smiled at her.

"You know I am" she smiled back.

I jumped into the alley with you by my side.

"Hey, did I interrupt?" I grinned at the shocked Purple Dragons.

I reached for my Sai, which were still back in the lair.

I mentally cursed myself before I kicked the first Purple Dragon.

Flo took out her weapon and attacked the other one.

"What the heck are ya, so type of frog?" The purple dragon asked me.  
"Frog, FROG! I'M NO FROG!" I yelled as I jumped in the air and kicked him in his ugly face.

He stumbled back, I grinned at him then charged again.

But I didn't noticed the purple dragon had a gun until.

POW and I fell to the ground, the last words I mumbled was "I..love..you Flo"

"Raph!" she exclaimed,knealing down to his then glared at the Purple Dragons,after whisphering the words back.

I gasped as the light came back to my eyes, it was to bright.

The noises were to loud and I couldn't make out the words.

My body ached and I could feel some sticky substance on my stomach.

I realized it was blood, the smell was horrible.

"I just hoped someone helps me soon" I thought through the pain.

She mumbled something under her thinks..."I have to get Leo...!" but she doesnt want to leave his around she spotted April...

I gasped again from the pain, I did't know if I could hold on much longer.

"I wish I would've listened to Leo" I thought as a shock of pain went through me again.

...

"April!" she called,as April looked over."Come quick!"

"Flo? what are you doing here?" April called then saw the purple dragons.

I raced down the alleyway with casey at my side.

She sighed."Its Raph...I need you to get Leo,quick!" Flo answered,not leaving his side.

Casey followed April.

I saw Raph then nodded and ran to get Leo.

I made it to the lair "Leo! Mikey Donnie!" I gasped.

"Yeah" Leo came running out.

"It's Raph!" I breathed at him.

"What about him? he's in his room with Flo" Leo said.

"No, him and Flo went out and got into some trouble!"

"What! come on guys!" we all ran back to where I left Raph and Flo.

Donnie and Mikey both followed behind.

Flo is still at his side,and glanced up when she seen them return."Oh thank goodness.." she breathed.

"Casey and Mikey take out the rest of the purple dragons!" I pointed to them.

"Donnie help me with Raph!" I rushed over to Raph who was bleeding pretty bad form his stomach.

"What do we do Donnie? I'm not a doctor!" I asked him then rushed to comfort Flo.

"Everything will be Ok Flo!" I was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to drop.

"Right!" Mikey said as he left the group and went to take off the rest of the purple dragons.

"On it!" Casey said afther he went to join Mikey.

Donnie rushed over with Leo as he knealt down."Well we need to stop the bleeding first!"

She nodded in reply,trying not to cry as well.

Raph...

I could see shapes against the harsh light.  
My stomach was burning and I was having a hard time getting my breath.  
My vision was going blurry and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.  
Finally I gave into the pain and I blacked out.

April...

I let go of Flo and rushed over to help Donnie.

"What do I do Donnie! How do I help you stop the bleeding!" I was trying my best not to panic.

"Donnie, Raph isn't moving!" I pointed.

"No!C'mon Raph breath..we have to find something,anything we dont have bandages with 's got to make it.."

"Here, this,I know its not bandages,but at least it will stop the bleeding" she said as she tooken off her jacket and handing it to him.

Donnie looked at her and nodded,then taking it wrapping the yellow jacket around the bleeding spot."There,that will keep it from bleeding until we get him home" Donnie said.

"Don!Raph's breathing is starting up,but barley" Flo mentioned."Thats an good sign,hes still with us" she added.

April...

I looked at Raph while Donnie and Flo tried to make him breath.

Finally he took a small gasp, I let out a sigh.

"Ok, we need to carefully move him. Any sudden movement will open the wound up more" I knew Donnie and Flo already knew this but it made me feel better to tell them.

"Donnie how much longer does Raph have?" I asked my heart going into my throat.

I looked at Raph who was bleeding and barely breathing.

"Not long..but he'll pull throuh hopefully" I answered as I contiuing to try and getting him breathing again.

"Hopefully?" I asked him, feeling my heart drop at that word.

"IS he breathing?" I put my fingers on his neck to feel his pulse.

...nothing...

"DONNIE he's not BREATHING!" I yelled panic overcoming me.

"We're working on it, the counts of words,he may no-" I didnt get to finish when I was cut off by Flo.

"He started breathing again!He may make it throught the night,but if he does..when he recovers Raph's gonna have to take it easy" Flo finished explaining.

I sighed with relief and looked over at her."Has the bleeding stop?" I looked at me before replying."Yes  
it has,which is an good sign" flo replied.

I sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness! Should we start to move him?" I asked Donnie.

"Flo, may I ask how this happened?" I asked her, a little upset at how we could have and still can lose Raph.

The night was getting darker and darker as we were made sure the bleeding has stopped.

I felt Raph's pulse again just for the comfort of knowing it's still beating.

The Raph gasped and started coughing up blood.

I froze and put my hands up to my mouth at the sight of it.

He was coughing really hard now and blood was everywhere.

"Donnie! what's happening? I thought the bleeding stopped!" I screamed

I glanced at Flo,then back at Raph.I was trying to get the bleeding to stop."We thought we did,April" I said.

Flo glanced away for an moment and then hestiated before looking back at April."We waited after every went to bed..we snuck out..." she answered.

"Ok, right now that doesn't matter. We have to get that bleeding to stop! if he's coughing up blood then that means-" I couldn't bare say it. I felt a single tear fall down my face.

Flo..

I glanced over at Donnie who was trying his best to get the bleeding to stop.I couldnt bear it,so I stood up and walked over where Leo was standing.

Leo...

I couldn't bare the sight of Raph bleeding away on the cold cement in a dark alley.  
I saw Flo walking over to me "F..Flo WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" I yelled at the last words. I knew I shouldn't blame her, but I had to blame someone. Anyone. "How could this happen?" I thought to myself.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME AND STAY IN THE LAIR!" I threw my hands in the as I yelled at her.

Flo..

I glanced at Leo,I knew he was upset & angry at the same why did he had to blame me?I knew it was the wrong  
thing to do,to sneak out of the lair but I knew Raph wouldnt of listen to me if I'd stop was the purple  
dragons' fault on why we're losing him! I couldnt find the answers to Leo's words,I was having troubke finding em,but at last I spoke.

I just glared at Flo, waiting for her to explain herself.  
"WEll WHY!" I screamed at her, then I started to cry. The tears turned my mask a darker color of blue, I couldn't hold the tears back no matter how hard I tried. "I COULD LOSE MY LITTLE BROTHER AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at her.

"My fault?!All we done was snuck out,and I agreed to the plan! We didnt know this would of happened!  
You know how those Purple Dragons were!"

I said.I looked over and noticed Mikey was glaring at me,and so was Casey.

I sighed,thinking bout if I should leave or not.

Before I could say anything els,I heard donnie saying that Raph made it and was still alive.

"You're just lucky Raph's still alive! or you wouldn't see the light of day again!" I glared at you then I pushed past you and went over to Raph and Donnie.

"How is he?" I rested my hands on Raph's shoulder.  
"What do you need me to do?"

April..

"Well we need to get him back to the lair, cause the cement is sucking his heat away and that can be just as deadly!" I said as I looked at Raph then back to Donnie.

I only watched but stayed where I was not daring to move,after what Leo had said.

Donnie..

"He's alright but he needs to take it careful whn he wakes and April's right" I answered.I then glanced over at Flo then back at Leo."We need to gentle on moving him" I said.

Mikey..

I couldnt stand to look at just glad Raph made it.I glanced at him then at Leo."What do we do with her?" I asked,pointing to Florence.

"Mikey I need you to find some rope, I need to tie Flo up. She is working with the Purple Dragons!" I glared at Flo then turned my attention back to Raph and Donnie.

"Lets get him back to the lair!" I walked over to Donnie.

Flo glanced at them with an shocked face then she looked at Mikey."WHAT!? You think I worked with em?!You know very well I dont!"

she exclaimed,as soon as Leo said what he said.

"Tough luck sister,but u do or this wouldnt of happened!" Mikey replied.

Flo started to back up as Mikey was looking around for some soon as he found some rope he handed it to Leo.

Leo took the rope and as skilled as he is, took over Flo quite easily.

I tied her up and looped a nose around her neck like a dog on a leash.

"You try to get away and you'll find out why I was made leader!" I glared at her.

Flo glared at him." im scare of you,Leonardo!You should know very well from all these years I lived with you,I wouldnt hurt neither one of you on purpose!"

I glared right back at her. "Well until Raph wakes up and tells us what really happened, then you're our prisoner!"  
I pulled tight on the rope to let her know not to run.

"He'll tell the truth!And you know it!" Florence growled.

"Whatever traitor!" I growled at her, my rare rage building.

"Donnie how is he?" I asked as I looked over at Donnie.

Flo sighed and thinks 'They dont belive me.'

Donnie..

"He's doing just fine,I was able to get the bullet out and patched up the bleeding area,he should wake up anytime...well mintue".

"Ok" I nodded to Donnie "what if he's well not all there when he awakes? he wasn't breathing, what if he has brain damage!" I asked him then turned to glare at Flo.

"Leo,he'll be he does I'll make sure I keep an eye out for him." I replied.

Flo only shot an death glare at him but she doesn't say anything.

"He better be" I nodded to Donnie then said "for your sake!" I pointed at Flo and pulled the rope tighter to make sure she wouldn't do anything.

"Its not like I can go anywhere!" Flo hissed.

"Whatever, I'll do whatever I want to you traitor!" I hissed back at her, spraying spit in her face.

Then I heard a breathtaking sound.

"Raph!" I rushed over to him, pulled tight on the rope and dragging Flo along with me.

"Uhh" was Raph's answer.

"Donnie, is he alright?" I gasped.

"We need to get him home Now!" I told Donnie then I tried to pick Raph up.

" 's waking up, Mikey a little help picking him up?" I said.

Mikey and I both help pick up Raph and headed to the lair.

Flo shot an death glare at Leo as she was beening dragged."So help me..."

"Mikey be careful!" I told him as we neared the manhole.

"How are we getting him down there?" I frowned then said to Flo.

"Oh and did you say something, I didn't hear you over the betrayal" I hissed at her.

Flo..

Donnie looked down then back at Leo."Two of us will go down there while Mikey and I help lift Raph to you" Donnie answered."I am!" Mikey said.

I growled and bit my lip.  
"When I get out of this,Leo's going to get it!" I thought.

Leo..

"Ok" I climbed down the ladder into the sewers.

"Alright Donnie, hand him to me" I reached up to take Raph.

Flo..

Donnie handed Raph to him while he climbed by Mikey.

I glared at them but kept my mouth shut.

Leo..

I took Raph from Donnie's hands as he climbed down into the sewers, followed by Mikey.

Raph moaned a bit before going limp again.

I glanced over at Flo to make sure she wasn't trying to get away or anything.

"What made you join up with the Purple Dragons? Raph's going to be heartbroken when he finds out! how could you do this to him!" I yelled at her.

"I never did join the Purple Dragons in the beginning!We were figthing them!As an team!You can ask him,Yourself!" I snapped.

"Well you see the thing about team mates is, they don't betray each other!" I hissed at her then pulled her along the tunnel back to the lair.

Flo glared but there was nothing she could do.

"What are you afraid to say anything cause the truth may slip out!" I snapped at her.

Then I rushed to Donnie's lab and laid Raph on the hospital table.

"Ok, Donnie what now. Where's the gauze?" I asked him.

Before I could help, I walked over to a beam in the room and tied Flo up to it.

"Look, I never in my wildest dreams thought you would try and kill Raph! but I can't deal with you right now, so just stay here and be quite!" I hissed at her spraying spit in her face.

While all the same never letting go of the rope that was around Flo's neck.

"For the last time!I didnt!" I hissed back,rolling my eyes.I was so annyoed at Leo for thinking I worked with the purple dragons.

"Its over there,Leo" Donnie answered pointing across the room.

I slowly looked away from her then I walked over to the spot Donnie had pointed out.  
I found it and brought it over to Donnie.

"Here" I handed it to him and looked around the room for anything that might be helpful.

But my eyes snapped back to Raph when he moaned.

"Raph? are you awake?" I asked him then looked up at Donnie.

Raph...

I was so sore I couldn't think.

I tried to move, I let out a moan from the pain.

I tried to open my eyes but the burning light was hurting so much it took all my willpower not to pass out.

"L..e." I gasped against the pain, my voice sounded horrible.  
I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, just the tiniest of movement sent pain everywhere.

Finally I manged to open my eyes, I saw Leo and Donnie above me.

"F..o?" I tried to say.

"No Raph she's over there. She betrayed you and almost got you killed!" Leo said to me.

"Wha?" I couldn't think or hardly speak.

"But Flo would never do that!" I thought to myself.

"Don't move Raph, you could hurt yourself more. If it wasn't for someone you wouldn't be in this mess!" I hissed at Flo.

"No..Leo" was all I could say.

I just hoped he understood what I was trying to tell him.

Flo was helping me in that fight and it was my fault I was even in that fight.

It was my idea to sneak out not hers.

Flo..

I sighed as I looked over at Leo,then growled kept my mouth shut,hoping that Leo would belive Raph since he didnt belive me.

"What do you think Donnie? what's Raph trying to say?" Leo looked up at Donnie then over at Flo.

"I dont know but I think it has something to do with Florence" Donnie answered.

I only knew what he was trying to say but I looked away knowing that the wouldn't belive me.

"Maybe he's trying to tell us...That she is a traitor!" I snapped at Flo.

I couldn't even put into words how much hatred I was feeling towards her.

"Donnie, weren't you working on a new type of chemical? well I think we have our test subject" I pointed at Flo.

"Touch or do anything to me and ur regret!You so dont want to mess with me!Go ahead,believe what u wanna believe!But I am no traitor fearless!" I snapped.

Donnie looked at Leo."Yea I he is..but we really dont know the truth yet" Donnie replied.

"Yeah guess you're right Donnie, but that's always a backup plan. When is Raph gonna be Ok?" I asked Donnie.

I glanced at Flo and glared at her.

"He should be fine now that he's he will be hurting because of the can move around but he has to be careful" Donnie answered.

Flo was thinking about something she remembered about her weapons.

"Ok donnie, will he be waking up soon?" I asked him.

Then looked over at Flo to make sure she wasn't trying to get out.

I looked back at Raph waiting for him to wake up.

"Shortlty" Donnie answered.

Flo and Leo...

Flo made sure that the two werent looking and made herself invisble and untied the rope around her neck,slowly tiptoeing to the door and stood in the frame and made herslef visble again.

Leo glanced over at the spot Flo was at, I looked back at Raph.  
"Wait" I thought as I did a double take, I looked back at the spot Flo was at.

"SHE'S GONE!" I yelled as I jumped up from the chair I was sitting on.

Then I noticed Flo in the doorway.

"Ok traitor, you've just proved that you work with the Purple Dragons!" I said as I slowly pulled my katana out.

"You can either stand down and surrender, or fall in battle" I told her as I started to walk to closer to her.

"Mikey, Donnie help get her!" I pointed to her.

"Why should I?You think that I betrayed you guys and you want to fight? Really? and for the final time I dont work with em!" Flo said glaring at him.

"Look...I dont want to fight you but if I have to I will.." I told him,while walking up to him.

"I'm just protecting my family and if you're a danger to them I wont hesitate to put you down"

I hissed at her as I dragged my katana slowly across the floor making a scraping sound like nails on a chalk broad.

"It's up to you on how this ends Flo!" I told her.

I glanced around as I seen Mikey and Donnie closing in on me."So it has to be this way..." I replied bringing out  
my twin blades keeping them close.

"Like I said, surrender or perish!" I told her in a calm tone of voice.

"What is your choice?" I asked her, ready for anything.

"Have it your way!Your the reason why this fight is bout to start!Causing a fight when they didn't need to be one!" I hissed,gripping the edge of my weapon.

"Fine but you brought this on yourself!" I hissed as I charged at her but before I could lay my blades on her.

"NO LEO DON'T!" Raph yelled as loud as he could in his current state.

"Ra..Raph?" I gasped as I looked over at him, my fight forgotten.

"Are you feeling Ok?" I was fussing over him when he said.

"leo why did ya try ta hurt Flo!" I looked into his glowing amber eyes.

"She's a traitor!" I told him.

"What do a mean!" He snapped at me.

"I mean, she is working with the Purple Dragons!" I explained to him.

"Oh and where's yer proof?" He asked me his eyebrows raised.

"In the alleyway, she led you there for an ambush!" I told him.

"Leo, I led myself inta that alley! She's NOT working with them!" he snapped at me.

"What?! you mean..uh oh!" I glanced over at Flo.

Flo only looked back at him but doesn't say anything.

"Uh hehe I uh didn't mean to you know, tie you up?" I put on my best smile.

"I'm sorry?"

"Eh,its fine I I'm still an little mad at you.."

I stared at her in disbelief "You mean you're not mad at me?" I asked her.

"Uhh by the way, Raph's up" I smiled at her.

"I said I was an little,I was mad the whole way but my anger settled so ya,by the way I know" I answered.

"Oh Ok, umm anyways sorry again" I hung my head in shame.

"Raph, if it wasn't for you I could've killed her" I smiled at him in thanks.

"Yeah yeah, well ya shouldn't have been fightin her in the first place!" He snapped at me.

"Well I can see you're feeling better, Donnie what did you give him? was it that healing stuff you were working on?" I asked him.

"Yea okay?" I replied.

"Well yes,to see if it worked and it did."Donnie answered.

"Good, Raph how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Great now I'm not one for the lovey-dovey stuff well unless it's with Flo" He smiled at her.

"I'm not laying here!" before I could say anything he jumped out of bed.

"Raph! you're supposed to stay in bed" I said letting out a sigh.

"Ain't happen bro!" He said as he pushed past me to Flo.

"Are you alright Babe?" Raph asked her.

I slightly blushed but the blush faded before anyone got an chance to see it."Yea,I'm fine" I replied,smiling back.

"Good" he smiled at her before kissing her.

"Come on you guys, I think they need some time alone" Leo waved to Donnie and Mikey then they left the room.

She smiled back.

Mikey and Donnie both left,following Leo.

"I love you!" I took your head in my heads and kissed you again.

"Love you too," she replied,kissing him back.

* * *

Anyways kinda random Lol

Please review : )


End file.
